1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for the sport of golf and concerns, more particularly, a golf putter and a method for manufacturing the golf putter.
2. Description of Background Art
The formal origins of the game of golf, one of the oldest international sports, dates to the 16th century at The Royal and Ancient Golf Club at St. Andrews, located in Scotland. During successive centuries, the game of golf has gained and maintained a populous following due to inherent challenges of the game, a prestigious reputation, and its suitability for relaxation. Due to an increasing growth in the number of individuals playing the game of golf, manufacturers of golf equipment, which includes golf clubs, balls, footwear, and bags, regularly improve upon the various features and characteristics of the golf equipment. Golf equipment has, therefore, evolved over time to provide enhanced performance and suitability for a wide range of playing abilities and styles, with many of the advances relating to the configuration and materials that are utilized in the golf equipment.
A golf club has two primary elements, a shaft and a head. The shaft is a thin, elongate structure that may be formed from graphite or steel materials, for example. A first end of the shaft may include may include a textured rubber coating to provide an area for an individual to securely grasp the golf club. A second end of the shaft is fastened to the head, which includes a substantially planar contact surface for engaging a golf ball. In use, the individual will grasp the first end of the shaft and swing the golf club such that the head contacts the golf ball and propels the golf ball in an intended direction and toward an intended target, such as a hole.
Commonly utilized types of golf clubs include drivers, woods, irons, and putters. Whereas the drivers, woods, and irons are generally utilized to propel the golf ball through the air, putters are utilized to induce the golf ball to roll across the ground (i.e., a green). As with other types of golf clubs, putters include a head that has a substantially planar contact surface for engaging a golf ball and propelling the golf ball in an intended direction.
The structure of a putter may have an effect upon the direction traveled by the golf ball. For example, one factor that has an effect upon whether the golf ball is propelled in the intended direction relates to a position of a center of gravity of the golf club head. When the center of gravity is positioned behind the point of engagement on the contact surface, the golf ball follows a generally straight route. In circumstances where the center of gravity is spaced to a side of the point of engagement, however, the golf ball may follow a route that angles left or right. Another factor that has an effect upon whether the golf ball is propelled in the intended direction relates to a moment of inertia of the golf club head. When the moment of inertia is relatively large, the golf club head resists rotating upon contact with the golf ball and the golf ball follows a generally straight route. In circumstances where the golf club head rotates, however, the golf ball may follow a route that angles left or right. Manufacturers of golf equipment attempt, therefore, to configure putters and other golf clubs such that the center of gravity is spaced from the face of the golf club and the moment of inertia is relatively large to resist rotation.